Orthopedic procedures and prostheses are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee arthroplasty can be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia. An incision is made into the knee joint to expose the bones comprising the joint. Cut guides are used to guide the removal of the articular surfaces that are to be replaced. Prostheses are used to replicate the articular surfaces. Knee prostheses can include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of the femur, which articulates with a tibial component implanted on the proximal end of a tibia to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee. Various types of arthroplasties are known including a total knee arthroplasty, where all of the articulating compartments of the joint are repaired with prosthetic components, a replacement knee arthroplasty and a partial knee arthroplasty, where one damaged compartment of the knee is repaired with prosthetic components.